Deep In The Heart Of Texas
by Ivan-bear
Summary: Texas was always a very problematic person and state. Especially when it came to someone being bigger than him.  Not in that way!  So what happens when he realizes his love for his little Russian brother? Read to find out. RusAme and multiple OC's.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh…" England groaned. Another world meeting that was sure to be like all the others. Romano was currently talking while trying to kick away Spain and Italy both. God only knows why…

"Hey everyone! The hero is here!" Alfred F. Jones. Possibly the loudest country there was. England sighed and turned to scowl at his former colony.

"You git, you're later than usual. What took you so long?"

"Aww, Iggy missed me! The kids were being a real pain. I had to get them all to Virginia's house so she could take care of them. Alaska and Texas were being really problematic-"

"What about Luka?" Russia's voice popped in to the conversation causing a few odd stares in their direction.

"His name is Luke, and he was only being difficult. Nothing bad happened, so you can just calm your ass down." The Russian glared at Alfred for a brief moment before his normal smile split across his face. A dark aura started to form around him as a soft kol'ing started to emit from him. He drew his pipe and started to stand when a teenage girl that looked like Alfred's female equivalent burst in. "Virginia, what are you doing here?" Alfred questioned. The girl was bent in half, gasping for breath.

"Tex… is acting… like a monster…" Alfred looked at her before hearing the giggling of some of his younger countries. A girl with long, silky black hair bounced around happily. She adjusted her coconut bra and grass skirt as she ran through the door way in a giggling fit.

"Dad, I came to visit you!" She squeaked. Japan's face lit up as he held out his arms for the preteen's hug. After Hawaii, the rest of the states flooded in.

"Hey Dad!" A boy with sleek black hair chirped as he ran up to Mexico's side. Mexico smiled brightly before lifting New Mexico up into his lap. "Dad, I'm way too old for this!"

"Not for me, Alfonze! You'll always be my little one!"

"Oh gag…" Tex whispered. He had shaggy brown hair that had a hair curl like Canada's. A pair of glasses hung off his nose lazily as he walked around the crowd. He padded over to the far wall and leaned up against it, watching as all the countries gushed over his brothers and sisters.

Alaska swam through the sea of countries and states, trying to reach a safe place. "Luka, there you are!" Luka nearly wet himself. Russia was a great father, most of the time, but always held onto Alaska too tight, like if he let go, Alaska might float away.

"Papa!" Luka shouted in mock happiness. Russia pulled the state into a bear hug that threatened to squeeze the life out of the poor boy.

"I've missed you." Russia whispered into his son's hair. A hand poked his back. Russia turned to the person who ruined his and Luka's father-son moment, an evil smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. Tex stood there, a look of indifference permanently etched into his face. "Da?"

"Hello Uncle Ivan, nice to see you too. I need to see Luka." Ivan's dark aura returned. A threatening smirk broke across his face while he drew his pipe once more. Tex reached for his revolver, just in case he needed it.

"Stop it!" Luka growled. Reluctantly, Ivan put his pipe back while Tex returned the gun to its holster.

"I am sorry Luka; I shall leave so you two can talk." Ivan backed away slowly, watching as the two turned towards each other.

"What is it?" Luka questioned.

"Would you like to carry on the conversation we were having earlier?" Immediately after this was said, Luka's face took on a pained expression.

"That would not be the smartest idea, Tex. Especially not with my father here. You might not leave unless in a body bag." Tex sighed and started to twirl his hair curl out of boredom.

"Alright, if that's really what you want." Alaska smiled. 'I'm glad he sees it my way,' he thought happily. Tex turned away from his brother and walked towards the wall again.

Kentucky skipped happily to her brother. "Hey Tex, what's up?" Tex looked up at his hick of a sister. She wore a plaid long-sleeve shirt and dark, tattered jeans.

"Nothing, sis. Don't worry 'bout it." Kentucky gave him a skeptical look before leaning up against the wall herself.

"That was some fight you had this mornin' with Luke." She chuckled quietly.

"It wasn't a fight. It was merely a loud argument…"

"Little bro, arguments don't have punching and kicking, scratching or biting, or insults spoken in Spanish, Russian, or English. Besides, your secret's safe with me! I won't tell anyone that you were just releasing sexual tension." Tex frowned and punched his sister in the arm. He immediately regretted it and drew his hand back.

"Ow…" Kentucky laughed and pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. "It wasn't sexual tension. You know I don't like him like that. It just irks me that he is bigger." Kentucky stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you thinking about _that_?" Tex quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tex furrowed his brow. He had no idea what his sister meant. The truth then struck him.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! What is wrong with you? You, Jenny, are indeed CRAZY!"

"Damn straight." She replied. Tex shook his head madly before he stalked off. "Aww, he's so cute when he blushes like that!" Jenny chuckled again before walking off to tell Rhode Island.

Being the smallest of all Alfred's children, the state usually stuck with one of her bigger brothers or sisters. She was currently clutching tightly to Tennessee. Her long, blonde hair swayed gently as her younger brother moved. Rhode Island was one of Alfred's oldest children, but everyone was bigger than her. California had always said she had the prettiest blue eyes of any other state, though.

"Hey Emma, I need to talk to you!" Jenny yelled. Emma turned towards her younger sister and relaxed her grip on Tennessee. She dashed towards the other state.

"What is it?" The blonde asked curiously. Jenny leaned in closer.

"Tex has a crush on Luke!" Emma's eyes widened before she grinned happily.

"I knew it!" She squealed fangirlishly. She danced happily in place in a rather spazzy manner until she was out of breath.

"You are so much like Dad; it's not even funny…" Emma pouted. Jenny shrugged. She turned to leave until Emma grabbed her arm.

"Wait no! Don't leave me!" Emma cried. Jenny pulled away and walked off again. "No!" Emma whispered hoarsely. She turned to find another state but instead found another country. Sweden towered over her, the same look of indifference that Tex had appeared on his face. Emma yelped quietly as his gazed met hers. He smiled warmly and held out his hand which she took gratefully. Suddenly, she was lifted up onto his shoulders. She smiled and rested her hands on his head, whispering a soft "thank you" as he walked toward Finland.

Virginia sat at the large meeting table, a wet rag on her forehead. Ukraine sat at her side, a glass of water in hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. "Are you sure you are going to be okay Megan? You basically ran across water to get here!" Megan smiled.

"Don't worry about it Katyusha! I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me!" Ekaterina's worried expression disappeared and was replaced with a relieved one.

"Okay, so how's Delaware been? I know you kids are in a relationship!" Megan smiled sheepishly as deep blush settled itself permanently on her face.

"Yeah, we are. But it's really hard to date him because he looks so much like our father. It's very awkward…" Ekaterina laughed.

"I know what that feels like! Natalia tells me all the time that if she and Ivan got married, it would be just like marrying me!" Megan replied with a laugh.

"Look at those two Amerika! They are acting like the best of friends" Ivan hooked an arm around Alfred and gestured to the two. Alfred quirked an eyebrow.

"Acting?" He deadpanned.

"You know what I mean!" Ivan replied icily. Alfred shrugged and turned back to Ivan.

"So, what's up? If your answer is nothing, than I would really like to get back to life."

"You're so cruel to me." Ivan frowned. Alfred patted him on the head.

"That's how our relationship works!" 'If you could call it a relationship…' Alfred added mentally. Ivan sighed and walked away from the American.

"Leilani, stop it. I can't… breathe…" Leilani stopped tickling Japan and started laughing herself. Alfred suddenly popped up between the two.

"Hey guys, wanna play some video games?" Leilani and Japan looked at each other, and then back at Alfred.

"Sure!" They said in unison. Alfred grinned and grabbed both their hands. He dragged the two towards the exit.

"Well, there goes Dad, Leilani, and Kiku." Tennessee muttered. Strands of dirty blonde hair fell in his face. He blew them away and adjusted his T-shirt.

Tennessee had thick, straight hair that resembled England's slightly. He was of medium height with strong arms and legs. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the bar. Prussia greeted him in a bartender's outfit.

"So kid, what'll it be?" Tennessee thought it over briefly.

"Bottle of whiskey. Doesn't matter which brand. Whatever your strongest is."

Gilbert rummaged around his collection of alchohol. "So kid, got a name?"

"My name? It's Dean."

"Well Dean, this is our strongest whiskey." Gilbert handed him the whiskey. Dean held it up.

"Moon shine? I can't drink this; it'd be breakin' the law."

"Oh, you're one of Alfie's kids. What are you, chicken? Come on, you said you wanted the strongest." Dean said nothing. He only looked back at the bottle.

"Fine, I'll drink it." Dean wasted no time opening the bottle. He started to chug it and was finished in thirty seconds flat.

"Damn…" Gilbert whispered. He picked out a few more bottles and sat them in front of the state, hauling ass next to him as he did. "Umm, cheers I guess." They opened up a bottle each and clinked them together.

Luka sat up against the wall, pulling his knees towards him. He watched as the crowd buzzed excitedly. He sighed and put his head in his hands. The air suddenly got colder around the state as his Father sat next to him.

"Luka, you seem troubled. What is the matter?" Luka looked at his father. Ivan's face was warm and inviting and seemed to actually care.

"Dad, how do you know you're in love?" Ivan wore a surprised expression.

"Well, I'm not sure. I can tell you what it feels like to be around your father. I always get a fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach. My legs always feel weak, and my heart stats to beat rather fast. I guess that's what it feels like to be in love. But I couldn't tell you really. Alfred is more the romantic anyway. Why do you ask?" Luka looked down at his hands, finding them the most interesting thing on the planet at the moment.

"I… I don't know." Luka stood up and walked away. Ivan sighed and watched until Luka reached the exit and walked out. A content smile spread across Ivan's face.

"Treat Luka well, Tex. You know what will happen if you don't."


	2. Chapter 2

_He leaned in slightly, meeting the pair of lips that smiled so lovingly. Tex adored that smile, wishing to see it always and forever. His soft pink lips, how they were always hidden behind a pained expression. Tex wanted to make the pain go away from the boy. _

_He balled up his fists in the other's hair. His hair. It was shoulder length and shaggy. It was platinum-blonde, but to Tex, it was a perfect shade of silver. It was soft, and a sweet fragrance always wafted from it. It was addictive._

_He pulled at the hem of his shirt and peeled it off of the boy. He trailed his finger over the pale skin, tracing the crevices of his muscles. His stomach was smooth and perfect. Tex clung to his strong arms. He was so pale, and cold. Tex had no doubt that this trait was inherited from his giant of frost father. _

"_You're so… warm." The other said._

"_You're freezing." Tex replied, a hint of his accent spilling into his words. The other gave a deep laugh. He cupped his brother's face and kissed him more passionately, his tongue snaking its way into Tex's mouth. He pulled away and a dark glint shone in his half-Russian eyes._

"_Say my name." He demanded. Tex shuddered as his little brother put his hand up his shirt. He bucked his hips up into Tex's and smirked as he moaned. "Say it."_

"_L-Luka!" Tex cried as Luka's fingers tugged at his hair curl. A devilish laugh came from Luka's mouth. _

"_My big brother, I've never seen you so helpless before." Tex's eyes widened. A few frustrated tears spilled out of his eyes before he bit down on Luka's neck. Luka's pained cry was soon matched by the other's as he gave a sharp tug on his older brother's hair curl. Both of them screamed out in pure ecstasy and they attacked each other's lips._

"_Tex…" Luka moaned loudly._

"Tex… Tex, wake up… TEX!" A boy with thin black hair shook the other state violently. His blue eyes narrowed angrily until he thought of something that would get the state out of bed. "Alright, I guess if you want to miss breakfast, you can. By the way, Kentucky is making your favorite bacon!" The boy started to walk away when a rather large pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"New York, you're a dick…" Tex barked at the older state. New York shrugged and skipped out of the room. Tex sighed and walked after his brother.

"Hey there Fisher!" Alfred called to the New Yorker. "Have any luck with getting Tex down here?" Fisher nodded and winked at his father. Tex glided down the railing and pole-vaulted over the guard rail, accidentally crashing into Luka.

"Son of a bitch!" Tex hissed as he landed in Luka's chest. Luka's face was a dark crimson that spread from his chin to the tips of his ears. The ear shattering laughter of their brothers and sisters filled the dining room, causing the two brothers to jump away from one another.

A cat call sounded, causing a few jeers to be made.

"Aww, look at the happy couple!" ^3^

^"What's the matter you two? Having a lover's quarrel?" :D

"Hey Tex! It's bout' time you made your move!" l:D

"But I always thought Tex would be uke and Luke would be seme…" T.T

"…" ._.

"Dude, stop hanging out with Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary all the time…" O.o

Alfred slammed both hands down onto the table, causing all the states to jump back in surprise. Virginia sighed and put her head her hands.

"Now you all need to shut the hell up! Tex "accidentally" crashed into Luke. They don't go picking on all of you when you guys EPICALLY FAIL when trying to impress one another. Cough*MontanaandIdaho*cough." Montano then proceeded to walk out of the room with Idaho trailing close behind. "Sorry!" Alfred yelled after the two. Luka cringed. He hated making other people feel embarrassed, especially when it was Montana and Idaho. The two brothers were always kind to him. When he became part of Alfred's family, the two didn't ridicule him for being Ivan's son like all the others had.

Luka stood up and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to the other who was still on the ground. Tex didn't take the gesture and stood up on his own. He shrugged past the younger and took his seat at the dining room table. The family ate in silence for the rest of the morning, an awkward air settling over the room.

"Thanks for breakfast…" Tex muttered. He picked up his plate and cup and walked out of the room. The other states stared after him, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen. Illinois was the first to go after him, receiving an encouraging look from Alfred and the other states.

She walked into the kitchen to find the boy sitting at the table, head in hands. She walked up next to him and rested her hand on his back.

"Hey Bonnie…" He acknowledged her. That was a good sign.

"Are you okay, Tex?" Bonnie asked, her chocolate eyes filling with worry.

"I don't know…" He whispered. Everything was so confusing that he couldn't think straight.

"Tex, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Tex deadpanned. Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored that remark.

"Do you truly like Luke?" Tex's face heated up.

"I-I… I don't think I do…" Bonnie's eyes widened. Her little brother was always sure of himself. It was too weird for him to be _**unsure**_. Bonnie sighed quietly before she took the seat next to Tex.

"I had a dream about him." Tex confessed. Bonnie looked at him, waiting for the younger to continue. "I kissed him… Multiple times…" The two were silent for a while until Bonnie broke the silence.

"Tex, I know you don't want to hear this but, I think you are falling for Alaska." Tex said nothing. He rested his head on the table. She sighed and flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah," He whispered. "I think so too."

* * *

><p>Montana sighed. Why did his dad single him and Idaho out? He couldn't think of any reason as to why he and his brother had to be embarrassed.<p>

"Jason," Montana looked at Idaho. "You need to stop worrying about this. We should really be worried about Luka. You know how guilty he can start to feel when we don't forgive him fast enough!" Jason nodded.

"Alright Christian. But before we do that…" Jason pulled his brother and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Christian kissed back feverishly. Jason's tongue slipped into his mouth and they wrestled with their tongues for a bit.

"I think they're in here!" Jason and Christian heard Jenny shout from outside their bedroom. They quickly tore away from each other. Christian hopped of the bed and plunged into his bean bag chair. Jason grabbed a book and found a more natural looking pose against his oversized pillow.

Alfred knocked on the door. "Hey boys, can I come in?" Christian and Jason shared a worried look.

"Sure." Jason yelled back. Alfred slammed the door open, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I was upset that some of your brothers and sisters were making fun of Tex and Luke, I didn't mean to say it." Jason looked at Christian to see what he had to say.

"It's alright Dad, we know you didn't mean it. Oh, and I meant to ask you, didn't you have a world meeting today?" Alfred's eye widened before he shook his head.

"Yeah, I did. But I'm gonna blow it off for the rest of the day. It won't kill anyone if I'm not there for one day, right?" Jason and Christian nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Arthur was picked up by Francis and set on the stretcher. The ambulance sirens started to blare wildly and the vehicle drove away from the building.

Anyways, back to the story!

* * *

><p>North Carolina smirked at the book in her hand. '<em>Wow,' <em>The girl thought. '_Emma really needs to lock this thing in a vault! This is like the thirtieth time someone stole this thing.'_ North Carolina smirked again. Her siblings say they've stolen it. When North Carolina asked to see it, they always said she should see it for herself! She dashed towards her bedroom door and ripped it open. She hopped on her bed and tore open the diary.

_Entry one:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally get to use you! Uncle Iggy gave you to me for my birthday. He said that I was picked on constantly and should let my anger out here. Yay! Now I have someone to rant to and they won't tell me to shut up or go away!_

_Anyway, today we got a new sibling. His name is Luke. He belonged to that big creepy guy named Russia. But Dad swooped in and saved him! Ha, ha! I'm so happy. Most of my sisters think he's super hot. I don't see it. And it's not just the girls, either. When Luke walked into the room, Tex had the darkest blush I'd had ever seen! He is so in love with Luke… _

North Carolina shook her head. She remembered the day Luke became part of the family. He was so tall, he towered over everybody, even Tex. Tex wasn't happy about that. But everyone knows that Tex had the biggest crush on Luka, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Hey Isabella, whatcha doin?" South Carolina's voice boomed through the doorway. Isabella stuffed the diary in her pillowcase.

"Stop quoting things from 'Phineas and Ferb', Olivia. California might sue us." Isabella heard her older sister pout.

"So, what are you doing?" Isabella stood up and closed the door to her room. She turned and faced her sister, a devilish smile on her face. "Um, sis? Isabella, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to rape you or anything. I was going to tell you that I stole Emma's diary!" Suddenly, a proud look plastered itself on Olivia's face.

"Good job sis! Is this your first time to steal it?" Isabella nodded. "Aww, I'm so proud of you!" Olivia pulled her twin into a tight hug. "So, what have you read so far?"

"The first entry. You know, the one about Luke joining the family." Olivia nodded. "You wanna read some more with me?"

"Sure!"

"Dad! They stole my diary again!" Emma's voice rang through the hallway.

"Hurry, put it in my pillow case!" Olivia shook her head.

"I have a batter place." She walked over to the mural of the North Carolina flag. She pushed the star in the middle of the flag. A secret door opened up and Olivia shoved the book into the doorway. She quickly closed it and sat down next to her sister.

"Um, how long was that there?" Olivia shrugged. Isabella opened her mouth to say something but her sister burst through the door. '_Ugh, I have no privacy do I?' _She thought angrily.

"Hey guys, someone stole my diary from me _again._ Did you see anybody suspicious walking around?" Emma questioned. Her two sisters could tell she was irked. I mean, almost every state has stolen her diary or are planning to, anyway.

"Nope!"

"Uh, absolutely not!"

"Well, tell me if you see anything."

"We will!" The Carolinas said in unison. Their sister seemed to believe them. She flashed them a frustrated smile and stalked off. Isabella sighed, relieved that she didn't have to lie to Emma for now.

"I think we should hold of reading her diary for today. Olivia nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat staring at the sunset. In Russia, you don't get to see the Sun very often, but when you do, the sunsets and sunrises are beautiful.<p>

"Ivan!" A rather familiar and obnoxious voice called out to him. The Russian turned to see Alfred running at full speed towards him. The older nation hopped up quickly. Ivan stuck out his hands to protect himself from the careless nation. When Ivan felt Alfred's waist, he put his arms around the American. He hugged him to his chest until the man calmed down.

"What is it Alfred?" Alfred pursed his lips in concentration,

"Oh, I came to talk to you about Luke." Ivan's expression softened when he heard his son's name. "And Tex." Ivan frowned. He let go of the nation and sat down on the grass. Alfred sat down next to him, sensing the tension coming off his companion in waves.

"What about them?" Ivan asked coldly.

"Oh, well, I think they're in love." Ivan scowled. He knew that this was going to happen, because he is Russia and Russia knows everything. "But I think I am cool with it. I just wanted to know if you did too. So…" The American trailed off.

"So what?" Ivan pressed impatiently.

"So are you cool with it?"

"Cool with what?" Alfred groaned.

"Are you cool with them being in love?" Ivan sighed tiredly. He didn't want to talk about this now.

"No," The American stared at him with wide eyes, clinging onto a single shred of hope like it was a life line. "But I can't control who my son falls in love with. So, I'm going to have to be cool with it." Alfred's eyes lit up happily. Ivan felt his face heat up at the adorableness they held. The obnoxious nation put his arms around Ivan and hugged him tightly. He pulled back slightly to look into Ivan's violet eyes. They were so pretty. Alfred had never noticed how they shimmered and shined in the light. He leaned in slightly, filling the gap between him and Russia's lips.

Russia put his arms around the other's waist. And they sat there for a while, just kissing, coming apart for air, then kissing again.

Eventually, Alfred fell asleep in Ivan's arms and Ivan let him. He snuggled into the younger's hair and took in his scent. It smelled like fresh wheat and fresh air. Everything smelled fresh. The Russian twirled his finger in Nantucket. He tugged on it and smirked as Alfred moaned in his sleep. "Goodnight Sunflower." He looked out in the direction of the U.S. "You as well Luka." He looked back down at Alfred.

"Sleep well Tex. I'm might pay you a little visit soon…"


	3. Chapter 3

Tex snuggled into his pillow, clutching to it tightly. Ever since he and Illinois talked that morning, he couldn't get it out of his head. At dinner, he didn't even finish his sirloin. That was his favorite steak as well! Bonnie had been giving him concerned looks all day while New Jersey and New York were being dicks about Luka and Tex's little 'crash landing.'

"Houston, we have a problem. Our brothers are being total gay faggots."

The two had poked fun at him and Luka all day and were causing Tex to sleep fitfully. He finally got out of bed and put his cowboy hat on. He put his revolver in its holster and started downstairs. He trudged silently down the first set of stairs. He slept in the attic because everyone else was too afraid to sleep there. He tiptoed silently past each room, pressing up against the wall occasionally when he heard someone move in their beds.

Finally, he passed his dad's room. He looked at the door to find it slightly ajar. He pushed it open quietly to check on Alfred. Tex's eyes widened immensely when he found the nation wasn't in the large bed. He crept slowly up to the bed side table, watching his step closely. Sure Tex had a messy room, but his dad's was like a junkyard. Clothes, magazines, books, and papers were strewn all over the floor.

The state finally reached the table and found a neon pink post-it note.

_Texas,_

_Since I know you're the only one who tries to sneak out at night, please tell the other kids that I will be in Russia this week. The World Meeting got canceled because Iggy had a stroke. Somethin' about yelling at France too much. I told him that if he kept himself so stressed out, it was gonna catch up with him. Anyways, you are in charge until I come back. You will have Virginia there to help you, so you don't need to worry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred F. Jones.( The best fucking country on Earth!) _

Tex sighed. Somehow, his dad always knew what he was going to do. Shaking his head, the Texan exited the room. As he came to the end of the hallway, his face paled. Alaska's bedroom light was still on. Shuddering slightly as he got closer to the ice state's bedroom, he kneeled down and looked through the key hole.

Luka sat at his wooden desk with a journal. He wrote quickly, as if he knew Tex was watching. He suddenly shut it and walked over to the door. Tex's heart stopped as he sat there, frozen in place. A few seconds before Luka opened his door, Tex pressed up against the wall. Luka walked past him without even noticing the love struck teen. When the state was out of sight, the Texan sighed before hauling ass out of the second level of the house.

He finally got to the foyer and walked up to the large red door. He opened it and slipped out, shutting the wooden mass behind him.

He walked to the back of their large house and slipped into the huge garden. Plants of all types grew here; every state planted their state flower. Then after their state flower, they planted their favorite flower.

Tex brushed past Luka's huge sun flowers. Just like Ivan, he had a weird fetish for the plant. He slipped past daisies, petunias, roses, chrysanthemums, and Tex's favorite: Blue Bonnets. He stopped and smelled their refreshing aroma before moving on again. He finally got to a spot behind the house with a star carved into it. He pressed it and a secret vault opened up. Tex reached into it and pulled out a guitar. He closed the door and walked out of the garden.

He started to walk on the trail that led away from his house. He walked past the long growing forest that watched over the small little town, seeing everything that has happened there since the place was built. He finally stopped and strayed off the path.

He walked through the forest until he came to a clearing. He sat down under his favorite tree and set the guitar in his lap. He started to strum it subconsciously. He wasn't a good singer, but damn, he could play. Tex's amber eyes drifted down to his hands. His fingers started to strum expertly across the instrument. The melody of '21 Guns' by Green Day filled the humid air as he sat against the tree trunk.

He strummed the melody over and over till his fingers started to ache. He stood up and walked back to the house. A tall figure sat atop the tree, watching as Tex disappeared. Luka smiled down at his big brother. When Tex came out on these treks, Luka was compelled to follow. He sighed and climbed down the tree. Taking his brother's place, Luka sat himself under it.

Tex's smell still lingered there. It was an odd smell, but in a good way. It smelled like Blue Bonnets and Sunflowers, with a hint of gunpowder.

'The grass here is so soft…' Luka thought, Tex's scent numbing his senses. He lied down and sleep started to overthrow everything else. His eyes finally closed and he was gone.

The next morning…

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more._

An adolescent voice broke the peace of the morning. The boy had dark reddish-brown hair and tons of freckles that were scattered across his body. He currently was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans and no shirt, showing of his abs. His big green eyes were shut while he screamed the lyrics.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._

_I was soaring ever higher._

_But I flew too high._

The boy's siblings came down the stairs one at a time to see what he was doing. Fisher came tumbling down the stairs after his brother.

"New Jersey, dude, you should be quiet before Tex hears you. You know he's not a morning person"

"Aw, let em' hear me. I'm not afraid of what that gay faggot's gonna do to me!" New Jersey laughed. Fisher shrugged and started to laugh with him.

"Nathan, Tex is coming!" Emma hollered as she clung to Dean. Nathan stopped laughing to growl at her.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of him-"Nathan was cut short by thee resounding gun shot.

"Shut the fuck up YANKEE!" Tex glided down the guard rail, this time landing like he intended and not crashing into his little brother. He aimed the musket at the annoying state. Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head and he was stuttering beyond belief.

"I-I… I-Is th-that your c-c-civil w-war r-rifle?" Tex smirked evilly. He had many of Alfred's traits. When pissed, the two resorted to violence. A dark aura had started to form around the boy, one that matched the dark lust in his eyes. Aiming the gun at Nathan's head, Tex laughed a laugh that matched Russia's perfectly. Every state shuddered in unison, a few letting out a yelp as well.

"Of course you wouldn't know where this came from. Maybe this'll help: Remember the Alamo, bitch!"

Dean pulled Emma closer. The Alamo was a hard time on Tex. Dean had tried his best to help the boy, even sending Davy Crocket to aid his soldiers. All of the state's siblings that were there for that period when he was controlled by Mexico knew he was a bit crazy. Whenever something from the revolution comes up, it usually hit a sensitive spot on Tex.

Nathan regained his senses and went up to Tex. "Please, a hundred fifty soldiers going up against thousands of Mexicans is just plain stupid. And besides, they all died anyway. So it's not really like you can hurt me with it. Only strong things hurt me, and you aren't strong. You're weak." Tex froze. Those words, they sounded just like…

Flashback time!

_Tex ran through the courtyard of the fort. Mexican soldiers poured in from all angles, blocking all the exits. Texas' soldiers were dying out quickly and they had no means of escape. _

"_There you are," A hand grabbed Tex's arm and spun him around. Tex stared into the eyes of his older brother, Mexico. His face was covered in sweat and dust, a panicked expression filling his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, please let's stop this fighting!"_

"_Juan, there is a reason I'm separating from you." Juan frowned._

"_I'm sure we can work it out."_

"_No, we can't. I have people I need to take care of, Juan. It's not just about the taxes anymore. You never treat me like an adult, and when you need to pay for things you've done, you shove it all on me." Juan's frown deepened._

"_I-I understand. But let me tell you something first. When life come kick your ass, don't come crying to me. You think you can win, but you can't. Only strong things hurt me, and you aren't strong. You're weak." Tex narrowed his eyes at the older. His hands started to tremble and a few tears spilled out of his eyes. Juab gave him a condescending smirk, but his eyes gave way to another emotion. _

'_Sadness?' Tex wondered. Before he could make sure, the nation turned and marched off._

End flashback.

Tex dropped the rifle and stood completely still for a good five seconds. His siblings stared at him with a look of horror. Whenever Tex got a faraway look in his eye, a memory was brought up from his past, and danger is sure to ensue afterwards. He balled his trembling hands into fists and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I'm… gonna kill you!" Tex lunged at Nathan, causing the state to flip out. Texas started to strangle New Jersey until Jason wrapped his arms around his waist and held him back. Tex struggled for a moment, trying to free himself from Jason's strong grasp. When he did get free, Christian and Jenny latched on to his legs so he couldn't move.

Nathan cowered in fear while Fisher and Megan tried to calm him down.

"Hey," California piped up, running a hand through his bleached hair.

"Yes, ugh! Angel?" Jason asked. Tex continued to keep arching his back and hitting him in the face, so it was a little difficult to talk at the moment.

"Where's Dad? And come to think of it, where's Luke?" Tex stopped squirming. Jason and Christian let out a sigh of relief while Jenny was rejoicing to the heavens. The rest of the states stared at Angel. No one would have noticed Luka gone anyways. He was so quiet; nobody would have guessed their ADD brother would have said it first.

"Dad is in Russia. He says Virginia and I are in charge." Tex said through gritted teeth. Nathan looked like he was about to faint.

"No he didn't! He wouldn't put _you_ in charge! But if Dad isn't here, I guess Megan's in charge." Fisher growled back at Tex. The others all nodded in agreement while Tex rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want. I don't care!" Tex sighed. "Now let me go!" Tex started to struggle again until Jason, Christian, and Jenny released him. Shaking his head, the state trudged upstairs.

As he took the first step onto the second level, he got an idea. Tip toeing towards Luka's door, a devilish thought flew through Tex's mind. He opened the door slowly, scanning for Luka. The bedspread was on the floor. Tex walked over to Luka's desk and opened one of the droors. In it, a small, red journal sat.

Tex picked it up and flipped it open to the first page. A drawing of a sunflower. Tex turned to the next page. A haiku.

_The tall sunflower,_

_A mass of green and yellow,_

_Reaches for _the_ sky._

Tex stared at the page. He didn't know Luka was into poetry. Not wanting to continue, Tex put the journal back. He might come back to read it, but he defiantly didn't want to read it now. Skipping out of the room, he took one glance around the place. Light blue paint covered the walls with imprints of snowflakes. A mural of St. Basil's Cathedral was painted on the ceiling. Sighing, the state left the room, closing the door gently.

He quickly walked back downstairs to find that all of his siblings were heading out the door. Megan started to leave before she saw Tex looking at her with a confused expression.

"We are going to search the town for Alaska. If we don't find him today, we are going to check outside of town. You are going to stay here in case he comes back." She spoke, hurrying so she could keep an eye on the rest of her siblings. She gave him a stern look. "Don't mess anything up."

"I won't. Promise," Tex smiled charmingly. Megan sighed and rushed out of the house. Tex watched as each of the states piled into their cars, all except Arizona and Hawaii who strapped on their bike helmets and hopped onto their ten-speeds. They started to peddle and soon were disappearing into the sunset


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

This is a request of one of my readers. If you get confused on the states' names, just look at this for reference.

The ones named so far are:

Hawaii: Leilani

New Mexico: Alfonze

Virginia: Megan

Texas: Tex

Alaska: Luka

Kentucky: Jenny or Jennifer

Rhode Island: Emma

Tennessee: Dean

New York: Fisher

Illinois: Bonnie

Montana: Jason

Idaho: Christian

North Carolina: Isabella

South Carolina: Olivia

New Jersey: Nathan

California: Angel (A.N. No, he isn't a girl)

Georgia: Georgia (so original )

West Virginia: Michael/Mikey

Mississippi: Jordan (male)

N. Dakota: Daniel/Danny

S. Dakota: David/Davy

Nevada; Christopher

Alabama: Anna/Anya

Washington: Madison/Maddie

Wyoming: Wyatt

Vermont: Mason

Maryland: Mary

Connecticut: Grace/Gracey

Indiana:

Delaware: Ryan

Florida: Jayden/Jay

Arkansas: Alyssa

Kansas: Alastair

Utah: Isaac

Wisconsin: Ella

Ohio: Logan

Oregon: Anthony

Pennsylvania: Emily

Oklahoma: Aponi/Apple

Missouri: Sophie/Misery

Maine: Connor

Massachusetts: Nicholas/Nicolai

Michigan: Michelle

Minnesota: Addison

Nebraska: Maria

New Hampshire: Lauren

Arizona: Mia

Colorado: Hannah

A.N. Woot! Done with the names. So now if yall so darlin' and help me out with their bios and give me some fun facts about them, as well as their FULL name, I'd love you forever. Virtual cookies for all.


	5. Chapter 4

Tex sighed. A few hours had passed since the states left. 'They probably aren't gonna find him. Might as well make the best of havin' the house all to myself.' He pulled off his shirt and glided down the guard rail leading downstairs. He ran into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. He pulled out a jar of pickles. Twisting off the lid, he took one out and bit down on it.

After he finished off the pickles, Tex went out back and dropped the jar in recycling. When came back in, Luka sat at the kitchen table with a worried expression.

"Son of a bitch!" Tex screamed, his accent thick and stereotypical. Luka smiled.

"Nice accent, Jethro." Tex narrowed his eyes, his glare strengthening. Luka just glared back, an evil look forming in his eyes. Tex scanned Luka over.

He had a bruise on his left cheek. A large scratch ran down his right arm and a twig or two were stuck in his hair.

Luka started to size Tex up as well. His eyes trailed down Tex's stomach, taking in the well built structure of his brother. He had strong, tan arms and a nice six pack. A large scar located on his right shoulder made Luka narrow his eyes.

'_I wonder where he got that.' _ Tex's amber eyes met Luka's violet ones.

"Stop staring at me." He demanded bluntly. Sighing, Luka rose from the table and stalked over to the Texan. He grabbed the tan wrist sharply and started to drag his older brother up the stairs to his room. Startled, Tex started to struggle violently against the half-Russian's pale, iron grip.

Luka pulled Tex harshly through his doorway. He shoved him down onto the bed and got on top of the other state. "Not until," he said slyly. "You tell us where you got that scar." Tex quirked an eyebrow.

"Us?" Luka blushed in embarrassment.

"Me, I meant me." Tex rolled his eyes, but arched his back in an attempt to get free; Luka pushed him down easily, a malicious grin on his face. "Oh no you don't."

Struggling a few moments longer, Tex finally stopped. "Can't you just let it go?" He asked a tad desperately.

"Nyet, tell me now." Taking in a ragged breath, Tex began his story.

Yay! Flashback time again!

'_Tex ran from the Mexican soldiers, a thick trail of dust following him. Suddenly, the state fell forward, another body piling on top of him as he did. He was turned over violently to face Juan once more. A crazed look shone in his older brother's dark eyes, much like that of a wild animal._

"_If I can't have you, nobody can!" He screeched. He pulled his arm back to reveal a large knife. Tex recognized it as Jim Bowie's. Shaking his head, the state tried to move away but a burning pain screamed on his right arm. Juan laughed, his voice on the verge of insanity. _

_Tex pushed back any tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes and rammed his head into his captor's stomach, affectively knocking the wind out of the Mexican. When he was let go of, Tex used all his strength to push Juan off of him and started to run. He ran inside the fort and narrowly dodged the stray bullet from a soldier's rifle. He ran into an old closet and hid there for a few hours before the Mexican soldiers found him…_

Luka sighed. He really shouldn't have pressed his older brother on the subject. The state opened his mouth to say something until he heard the quiet crying under him. Sobs wracked Tex's body as bitter tears fell freely of his tanned face.

Luka's face softened and he leaned down closer to Tex. His lips barely grazed the others before a large slam filled the house. An all too familiar obnoxious voice followed.

"Hey guys! The hero's here and he brought someone special with him-"Another loud noise resounded around the house that sounded suspiciously like a slap.

"Really Fredka, you should learn to be quieter. As you can tell, no one is here."

"OW! THAT HURT YOU BIG BULLY!"

"Ha ha~ Get over it Fredka~"

Luka's face fell considerably. Both his parents were present in the house. Shit. Just shit.

The half-Russian hopped off of Tex and dashed out of the room.

The brunette sat up and wiped away the tears. Taking in a few ragged breathes. He stood and walked over to Luka's closet and opened the closet. He reached in and took out a plain gray T-shirt, slipping the fitted cotton material on his hot skin. He walked downstairs to see his dad in a tight headlock. Russia was laughing a tad insanely, an obvious look of pleasure residing on his pale face.

"Oh-*cough*- Hi Tex! A-are you the only one here?" Alfred choked as he saw the state appear. Tex shook his head and walked past the superpowers to go back into the kitchen. He skipped to the fridge and took out a coke.

"Luka! You're here as well!" Ivan's shout reached Tex's sensitive ears and an evil look flickered across his features.

"AHHHHHH!" Luka's scream followed shortly after. Tex walked back into the foyer to see Luka lying unconscious on the floor and Alfred and Ivan sucking each other's faces off. A look of horror was plastered on the Texan's face as he stepped around the two. Trudging back to Luka's room, he let himself fall asleep in his little brother's bed.

A few hours later, deafening wind filled Luka's room as the temperature dropped immensely. Tex's amber eyes opened slowly as the sight of an elderly man stood before him. He had a black helmet with a point on it that resembled an ancient Russian armor piece that Luka talked about so much. A long ebony and crimson cape flowed behind the elderly man as snow swirled around his feet. He had a scarred, gaunt face with a thick gray moustache. He had sharp eyes that seemed to stare right into Tex's soul.

"General Winter…" The state growled in a rather unpleased voice. A deep rumbling came from the entity that was probably supposed to be a laugh.

"Da, boy, I am General Winter."

"What do you want." Luka demanded more than asked.

"I know that you have fallen for my grandson. I came here to meet the boy that he decided to love."

Tex's eyes narrowed. He was woken up because of this? What a waste of time… He yawned and turned his back on General Winter, not wanting to have to deal with old man. He closed his eyes and started to nod off when a sharp pain spread through his right leg. Tex let out a strangled cry before he was ripped out of Luka's bed.

"You will not treat General Winter with such disrespect." The entity bellowed and picked Tex up by the ankle. Suddenly, Tex found himself staring into dark eyes with a steely resolve. His own amber orbs glinted angrily.

"Let me go, Winter."

"Nyet, you are coming with me."

Tex struggled until General Winter whacked him hard on his head. Black patches spotted his vision until it swallowed every last bit of light. Tex barely had time to say a slurred, "fuck you" before passing out.


	6. PETITION! IMPORTANT!

Okay dudes, no chappie, sorry. But, there are a lot of stories that I like that might be taken down, so if you guys could take a look at this, you would be an amazing person!

* * *

><p>The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.<p>

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

GothKat2SlashFan

APH1168kittens

Gilly B.

Ninjakat405

Ivan-bear


	7. Chapter 7: author feels like an ass

**A.N. This installment of DITHOT is dedicated to **_**russiaXamerica. **_**Love you and the rest of my readers.**

General Winter hummed happily as he… floated through the forest. Tex was curled into a small, tight ball in his arms. Really, Winter had to give the kid credit. He didn't whine or complain on the way to Siberia. Most likely because he was a _really_ heavy sleeper. Whatever the case, the deity was extremely excited. Even more excited than when the roller skates were invented, only because Ivan looked so happy to have his ice skates replaced after they were lost in an accident involving thin ice and a pond.

A few more hours passed before they crossed the boundary line that separated climates. The wind picked up, thrilled to have its master home. This caused an unpleasant blizzard to develop, taking its toll on the warmer state. General Winter drew his eyebrows together and wrapped the younger in his cape, meanwhile riding the wind to reach their destination sooner.

As if forming from the elements, a decomposing log cabin appeared out of the strong whipping of ice that obstructed most things from view. Feeling accomplished, the old spirit tugged the heavy door open, dumped the boy in, and quickly shut it again.

Turning away from the structure, Winter glided into oblivion…

* * *

><p>Michigan trudged out of Jersey's car, power walking away so she didn't have to hear any more <em>God<em> _awful_ music. Turning back to send a forlorn look at the faded crimson jalopy, she sighed and slowed her pace to walk with Washington. The two walked in a comfortable silence until Washington's domineering personality kicked in and she started to fuss over an oil stain on Michigan's olive face.

"…Just… Let me… Get it off!" Washington nagged, huffing when her sister pulled away. "Michelle!"

Michelle smirked up at the other smugly. "Sorry Maddie. It's my body, not yours!"

"So? Someone has to worry about it!"

"Shut up, it's my life, you bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!" Michelle opened her mouth to retort, but Vermont dragged her away from her sister before either got punched in the eye.

"Mason! Why'd you do that? I was about to win!" The blonde boy looked down at the girl, frowning. "Okay, okay. Sorry, there's just a wicked bad storm brewing at home. That's all."

The loud din of tired chatter returning from a fruitless missing person search entered with the forty-eight children through the front door, only to be shut up by the sight of said missing person passed out on the foyer floor.

There was a noise of annoyance from the group, who dispersed in random directions and didn't bother to help the half-Russian.

Most headed for the kitchen, aiming to get dinner started so they could fill their empty bellies and somewhat satisfy the oncoming crankiness. They were surprised when they saw Russia in a frilly pink apron decorated with vibrant sunflowers pulling a variety of ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. When the ice giant glanced at them, he blushed and crossed his arms in an attempt to cover the girly cloth.

"Well… this is awkward, da?"


	8. Chapter 8

Softly snoring, Tex rolled over tiredly. The hardwood floor of the cabin was uncomfortable on the state's back due to an unhealthy amount of bruises blotting out the golden brown of Tex's tanned skin. Even when the unconscious teen moved to cozier positions, splintering timber poked him. Finally, after the brunette pushed himself up off the ground, the panic started to set in.

Profanity was thrown around as Tex stumbled crazily around his enclosure. He accidentally banged his shin into the old table in the middle of the kitchen, screaming quite loudly, and fell once more to the ground. He held his injured limb to his chest and assessed the damage. A purple flower bloomed across the skin slowly, making Tex sigh. What the hell happened?

He remembered Winter whacking him over the head, and growled.

"Winter, you dumb cuss!" He sighed, pulling his curl in frustration. The great stupidity of the situation bugged him. He knew better than to mouth off to the deity, but did so anyway. Only cuz he deserved it, Tex countered in his mind. That ass doesn't get my respect! Texas bit his lip. Nope, didn't earn it at all.

"You're bein' unfair, mate," Texas jumped, stifling a scream as Australia appeared at his side. "The ol' General's got more shit to deal with than you." Cody looked at him and smiled. Gulping, the state looked at the other with confusion. "Oh sorry. You probably think you've had too much grog, eh? Well, you ain't drunk. I'm here on magical business.

"I heard the 'thwack' across the world, kid. Be glad you alive. Winter commissioned me to be your guide for the time you're here. I'll get you food and water, new clothes, fire wood, and some outside news so you'll be updated. Man, aren't you glad to have such an awesome babysitter?"

Tex looked away, groaning. What. The. Hell…..

**A.N. You get two in a day?! Wowww! So, now that I feel better about not updating, let me point some things out.**

**Australia is related to Iggy, and uses magic, so that's how he is there. **

**Tex is gonna get a little bit up in the future, so feel bad for him.**

**Take a look at chapter 3 and a half and look at the new list of names for the states. Please help me out with the characters. Also, if there is a particular pairing you want incorporated into the story with the states or countries, feel free to private message me and I will see what I can do.**

**Long A.N. is long.**


End file.
